


Yes, My Diamond

by BigDickens



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, submissive!blue pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Blue Pearl pretend as if Blue Diamond watches them and controls the scene and they spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, My Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, without beta, might be a little OOC. Enjoy!

Pearls were known to rarely get a break from being Diamond representatives. But when they did, they preferred to spend the time alone in their quarters, indulging themselves with thorough loving. Their shared admiration and devotion to the Diamonds was a good reason to connect on intimate levels. Who else but the Diamonds themselves would discipline simple pearls.

At first they don't even need to be naked. They touch each other through suits, drawing out quiet moans and urging each other to continue further. Kissing and grabbing each others hair, running their hands down to each of their chests. Blue Pearl would be first to let a high-pitched cry, when Pearl touches her nipples, giving a well-deserved attention to each breast. The Pearl would then move Blue Pearl's hands to her own breasts, and sigh in pleasure. They each want their Diamonds to be doing that, but this kind of substituting will be enough for now.

While Blue Pearl was playing with Pearl's nipples, the latter started kissing her partner's neck, placing occasional bites.  She kept moving her hands down and ended up grabbing Blue Pearl's arse with her palms. She started massaging it and felt Blue Pearl's breath picking up. Blue Pearl had to switch her attention from Pearl's breasts and grab one of her hands to move it between her legs. "That's awfully bold of you", said Pearl, smirking. She fingered Blue Pearl's clothed crotch lightly, feeling how wet it was already, and eliciting a wanton groan from Blue Pearl. 

"Please, let us get rid of our clothes", she said, "I want to feel your hands on my body". 

Pearl suddenly stopped her movements and pushed back from her slightly. "But a pearl isn't supposed to want anything. She serves to her Diamond, And accepts whatever it is given to her", she said in low voice, looking up into Blue Pearl's eyes. "And if she refuses to, she deserves a punishment". 

Blue Pearl had to close her eyes, the things Pearl was telling her were extremely arousing. "I'll do whatever Blue Diamond will want of me", she replied. 

"Good, because right now she wants you without your clothes and laying on your back", said Pearl, authoritatively. Blue Pearl quickly moved back on the bed, unphasing her clothes and relaxing on her back. Pearl in return stood up to unphase her own clothes, and moved to kneel on the bed in front of Blue Pearl. "Blue Diamond requests you to only watch me, for now", she whispered, moving her hands down her own body. She sighed when her hands cupped her breasts, and let herself to explore further down, stopping for a short second at her stomach.

She saw Blue Pearl following the movement of her hands with her eyes, palms closed in fists. Pearl let her hands finally reach down  to touch her own vulva. She heard Blue Pearl letting out the breath she was holding. Pearl moved her finger over her clit, making a few slow circles, and then moved lower to gather the wetness, so that her fingers glided more smoothly. She had to hold herself up on Blue Pearl's thigh to not fall forward.

That elicited a sharp inhale from Blue Pearl, who was struggling not to reach out to touch the Pearl. "Are you enjoying this as much as I do?", Pearl asked her without stopping playing with her clit. 

"Yes, my Diamond", replied Blue Pearl, throwing her head back on the bed with closed eyes. She spread her legs further for Pearl to see how wet Blue Pearl was.

Pearl couldn’t help, but run her other hand up Blue Pearl’s body to pinch a nipple. “A pearl is supposed to follow the orders given to her”, she said, squeezing harder on the breast. Snapping her eyes open, Blue Pearl refocused them on Pearl’s hand between her legs. 

Seeing that the attention was all hers again, Pearl moved her fingers down to enter herself, groaning loudly. The heel of her palm continued to tease her clit, whilst her fingers moved slowly within herself. She had to hold herself up with one hand, placed near Blue Pearl’s face, whose eyes moved up her body to focus on Pearl’s lips. 

Without stopping fucking herself, Pearl leaned in to place a kiss on Blue Pearl’s lips, biting into her lower lip. Blue Pearl’s surprised whimper made her realise how close she was to coming, “I’m so close”, she whispered a warning on Blue Pearl’s lips, who let out a shuddering breath. “But I’m not supposed to come on my hand”, she continued, their lips barely touching. 

“My Diamond, I have a suggestion”, said in shaking voice Blue Pearl, waiting for Pearl’s reaction. 

“She allows you to voice it”, replied Pearl, slowing down her fingers inside herself.

“Please, Pearl, come in my mouth, I want to taste your release”, she begged. 

Pearl couldn’t help herself, letting out a moan and slipping out her fingers, “Who knew that Blue Diamond’s Pearl would enjoy eating her out so much?”, straightening up, Pearl moved to place her knees on each side of Blue Pearl’s face. 

“My Diamond, I live to serve you”, said Blue Pearl, waiting for the command. 

“Then you should show her how well you do it”, smirked Pearl, lowering herself on Blue Pearl’s face.

Eager mouth instantly moved  to lick Pearl’s vulva all over, trying to get more of the taste, and avoiding the clit for a little while. Pearl grabbed her hair to hold onto, and pressed her hips closer, urging Blue Pearl to start sucking her clit. She was so close before, that a few well placed licks had her on the edge again, and she moaned loudly, grounding herself on Blue Pearl’s face. 

Blue Pearl looked up Pearl’s body without stopping her ministrations, and grabbed Pearl’s hips to hold her steady. She kept sucking on the clit, grunting in approval when Pearl’s hips tightened around her in anticipation. And then Pearl bended forward, gripping the blue hair in her hands tighter, and came with a small cry. She stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the soft licks and nips on her vulva,  before regaining her composure and moving back slightly to give Blue Pearl some breathing room. The lower half of Blue Pearl’s face was covered in Pearl’s wetness, and she was looking up into Pearl’s eyes and licking the rest of her release off her lips.

“I can certainly appreciate your loyalty to Blue Diamond”, smirking, Pearl climbed off her and laid down on her side right near Blue Pearl. 

“It was my pleasure”, smiling, said Blue Pearl, and reached out to grab on Pearl’s waist to kiss her fully on the lips. They both moaned at the contact, and Pearl slid her thigh between Blue Pearl’s legs. She felt the wetness there, and the slight press right on Blue Pearl’s center earned her a whining groan.

“Rub yourself on my thigh”, she moved one of her hands to take a hold on Blue Pearl’s hip, to encourage her to get herself off. Her kisses moved down to Blue Pearl’s neck, sucking and licking the skin there. The whimpers Blue Pearl was making into her ear were  incredible, and she bit down, hard, without letting go. She felt Blue Pearl stopping the movement of her hips, taking a sharp inhale, and shuddering, her grip on Pearl’s waist tightening. She buried her face between Pearl’s neck and shoulder and started moving her hips faster. 

“Blue Diamond always knows where her Pearl currently is”, she whispered, placing  apologetic kisses on the bite mark. “She knows how much you want to be touched by her”. Pearl moved her head back slightly to kiss Blue Pearl’s lips, who  moaned wantonly into the kiss, moving her hands to grab Pearl’s arse to increase the pressure on her clit. “And she is the one who controls your orgasms”, breaking the kiss, Pearl continued her teasing. “Are you close?”

“Yes!”, cried out Blue Pearl, not willing herself to stop. She was so close to the edge, it would take just a few more presses to finish.

“Then you have to stop, right now, because you were not given permission to come”, she whispers urgently, watching Blue Pearl face make an uncomfortable expression, and feeling her hips stop. She leaned back on the bed again, breathing heavy, pleading eyes looking at Pearl. 

Pearl grinned, slowly moving the hand, that was grasping Blue Pearl’s hip to replace her thigh with it between her legs. “She allows me to reward you for being so obedient”, she said, fingers sliding over Blue Pearl’s clit and moving down to cup her vulva with her whole palm. Hearing Blue Pearl sighs of approval, she looked down at her hand between Blue Pearl’s legs and said, “Her hand is so much bigger than mine”. She started massaging Blue Pearl’s clit with the heel of her palm. “She would be able to easily enter your both openings at the same time”, and she moved her finger further down to brush them over Blue Pearl’s other opening.

Crying out, Blue Pearl lifted up a hand to cover her quickly blushing face, “Please, inside”, she whimpered, moving her other hand to grab onto Pearl’s and guide fingers inside herself. 

“So needy and demanding”, she chuckled. The excessive amount of wetness made it easy for two of her fingers to enter Blue Pears vagina and to start moving them immediately in an up and down motion, Blue Pearl’s hips moving up to follow her hand. “And so wet”. She looked up at Blue Pearl, hand covering her eyes, blush spreading across her face and chest. Unable to resist, she started placing kisses on Blue Pearl’s chin, slowly moving down to her throat. Her hand started increasing its motion, pressing into Blue Pearl harder, who moved her hands to wrap around Pearl’s neck and hold her tight. She was approaching her orgasm so fast, Pearl’s fingers pressing inside of her on the right spots, she felt helsef get even wetter. 

Pearl placed her thumb on Blue Pearl’s clit, drawing out a guttural moan and making Blue Pearl’s hips rise higher. The movement of her fingers were making a wet noise, and she knew Blue Pearl was approaching her climax incredibly fast.“She wants you to come for her. Come for your Diamond”. she whispered without stopping. She finally felt Blue Pearl freeze below her, her muscles pulsing around Pearl’s fingers, and then moaning, Blue Pearl relaxed her grip, her hips coming down.

“Thank you, my Diamond”, she exhaled, her hands dropping from Pearl’s neck, smiling lazily at Pearl.

“It was her pleasure, too, I am sure”, replied Pearl, placing a kiss on Blue Pearl’s lips, whilst sliding her fingers out of Blue Pearl. Moving to lay down to enjoy the rest of their break, she saw Blue Pearl close her eyes, and her breathing started to even out, and she allowed herself to relax too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on dumblr, come talk to me. big-dickens.tumblr.com


End file.
